You WHAT!
by twostones
Summary: Why is Rosalie so mad at Emmet? What can he possibly do to make it up to her? One shot Rosalie’s POV, reviews appreciated


**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephanie Meyer nor will I pretend to be her (she's way better at this whole writing thing) therefore I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or Bella or Edward or Rosalie or Emmet or...anyone else in the story. They are just fun to mess with, for fun.

* * *

"You WHAT?!" I screamed. How could he hide something so huge from me? I am his WIFE for crying out loud. Emmet mumbled something incomprehensible to my ears, even with super vampire hearing. "What did you say?" I asked him. He had better have a good explanation for why he hid this from me.

"What, I didn't say anything, baby…nope nothing" what did he say that he would try so stupidly to unsay?

"Yes you did, not ten seconds ago."

"Fine, I said I didn't think you'd find out. There's no harm done if you didn't find out" Emmet mumbled, "It doesn't have to come between us baby." He moved to kiss me and I almost kissed him back before I remembered that I was still mad at him. Dang it. Why did he have to go do this and deprive me of my Emmet Bear?

"But Em, I though we were together forever and we'd have no secrets. Speaking of secrets, how did you even hide it for so long? Especially with Edward being a mind reader and all. Alice should have seen it too." Emmet just sat there staring at the wall like he was trying very hard not to think about something so I couldn't read it on his face….wait a second…he couldn't have kept a secret from Edward…

I ran from my and Emmet's shared room to the living room where the piano was playing. "EDWARD!!" I shouted, he took one look at my mind and ran. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT EMMET'S SECOND HOUSE?"

Edward ran out the front door and around the house. Naturally, I followed him. Edward looked back with a facial expression of pure terror, good. He'd better be terrified when I find out he didn't tell me about Emmet's second house. Why does Emmet even need a second house? And if he does need one, why couldn't he just tell me?!

"How did you even find out?" Emmet came up behind me as a chased Edward around the house again. I turned to look at him.

"You do know we don't need to go hunting everyday, right? I knew something had to be up so I followed you. You drive up to this house, pull a key out of your pocket and walk in. You were in there for three HOURS Emmet! What is in there that kept you gone that long?" A blur streaked past us as Edward sped by up to his room. The slammed door and the click of a useless lock echoed it seemed to me.

"You aren't going to let this rest, are you Rose?" Emmet looked me in the eyes. I wanted to let it go so bad so we could just go upstairs to our room but i couldn't. I do have some standards you know. Emmet sighed. He took my hand and started pulling me to his jeep. "Come on, Rose. I'll show you but it might not make you feel better, at least not right away."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We pulled up in front of Emmet's house. It was pretty big, not as big as our family home but still not a 1 story house. The wood was painted a pink color. I wonder whose idea that was? Did Alice own this house too?

Emmet led me up to the front door. He seemed to hesitate. "Let me in or I will break down this door and go in myself" i whispered in his ear. Emmet let the front door swing open and all I saw were stacks and stacks of magazines. They seemed to have been sorted into three major groups. First there was a humongous pile of fashion magazines. I recognized some of them as magazines Carlisle had told Alice to throw out over the years. Not just since we'd lived here, but since we'd lived in Alaska as well. Maybe the second house wasn't going to be too bad...

Nevermind. I could see a big stack of magazines that were Emmet's. I thought i told him to get rid of those! Nobody with a wife needs playboy magazines! Emmet saw my reaction and forcibly dragged me to the next room. I had just enough time to glance that the last pile wasn't actually magazines but sheet music. So that was how he bribed Edward and Alice.

In the kitchen I saw lots and lots of fruit. Lots of fruit. It was sitting all over the room. On top of cabinets, on top of the fridge, in the fridge, kitchen table, countertops. There were green apples, red apples, oranges, grapes, pears, and some fruit i didn't recognize. There seemed to be a lot of strange, whitely colorless fruit lying around. I actually laughed.

"So this is where you decided to continue making your vampire fruit Emmet?" I laughed, "You do know it doesn't work right? Fruit doesn't have a circulatory system."

Next Emmet took me up the stairs and to one of the used to be bedrooms. I gasped. It was like a shrine. I absolutely _love_ this room! Pictures of me were hanging all over the room. Wax figurine statues of me with amazing likeness were lining the edges of the room. Red and Pink candles were everywhere.

"Now do you forgive me Rose?" Emmet glanced at me with puppy dog eyes. Oh i was sick of this whole thing, I want my Emmet Bear back!

"Of course Emmet," I smiled at him, a look of relief flooded his face, "just one condition though"

"What sweet Rose?" he asked, "Your wish is my command"

"You have to let me keep my magazines and pokemon cards in here"

"You have pokemon cards?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, and Jasper keeps trying to steal them for his collection so I'm hiding them here." I went the the bedroom closet and inspected to see if it was worthy of holding my precious pokemon cards. I laughed, definately. Jasper will never look here.

"I love you Em" I whispered in his ear as I shut the door on all the make-believe costumes in the closet.

"I love you too Rose," he whispered back. Just when we were about to kiss he said "but really, Pokemon Cards?"


End file.
